Booker's Dream - Elizabeth's Nightmare
by Booker x Elizabeth
Summary: Ever wondered what it would be like to watch Elizabeth attempt suicide right in front of you? You'll die with her, after reading this;) HARDCORE BIOSHOCK FANS ONLY.
1. Beginning - Intro

(Booker DeWitt - His point of view)

He tormented me. Every minute, I would hear the words "Bring us the girl, and wipe away the debt".

I never really understood how it was possible to make a city float, even though Elizabeth had made an attempt to explain more than 10 times. The thing is, why me? Why could it not be another? Another to be sent off into A floating city. Another to lose their child. Another to be a bloody killer. But by all chances, I was the person facing these issues. After I met Elizabeth, I wasn't too happy to be on an escort mission. But that was about to change, forever.


	2. Suicide - Or is it?

He watched as Elizabeth fell, was this really happening? The girl he had protected this whole time?

"Bring us the girl, and wipe away the debt."

He wished he had never heard those words. He remembered the whole event, which only occured moments ago.

-

He walked up to Elizabeth, "I'm sorry ... This shouldn't have happened".

With her eyes filled with tears, she turned around, with a wrench in her hand, and hit Booker DeWitt in the side of the head. He dropped to the floor.

Upon awakening, He realised Elizabeth was nowhere in the room. He searched the room only to hear a sickening cry coming from a room at the end of the corridor.

As he tried to open the door, he realised it was securely locked. And Elizabeth still had the wrench.

As he slammed against the door, failing to break it, he shouted in a concerned voice

"ELIZABETH! OPEN UP!"

She stopped crying for a moment. "GO AWAY BOOKER, THIS ISN'T A GOOD TIME!"

Booker wiped a lot of blood from the side of his head. He calmly spoke to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, come on! You can't live like this!"

Elizabeth's voice echoes through the door. "Then Booker, I shall not live. I shall die now. Instead of killing you with worries."

Booker started slamming against the door, "ELIZABETH! ANSWER ME!"  
Booker burst into the room, only to see Elizabeth standing by the window, overlooking the massive drop between Columbia and New York. As he tried to grab her, she blocked his hand and pulled him forward. Elizabeth took one look into Booker's eyes, and then kissed him.

Booker shouted in fear, "ELIZABETH! GET DOWN! DON'T DO THIS!". He started to cry a small amount. As he ran towards Elizabeth, she whispered the words "Goodbye, ... I'll always love you."

And she pushed herself from the edge, only to scream "BOOKER, YOU ASSHOLE!" in a playful voice before dissapearing below Columbia.

Booker dropped to the ground, in partly pain, and partly because he now knew he could never complete his task and repay the debt. He climbed up onto the window edge, and thought of how peaceful Elizabeth looked as she stood there.

He wasn't going to leave her alone. Booker smiled and mumbled to himself "Well, son of a bitch. I guess you win." as he slipped from the window, with a calm look on his face.

"Bring us the girl, and wipe away the debt."

Those words blasted through his tormented skull, reminding him of why he really arrived in Columbia in the first place.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Maybe some good ratings and i'll release the next chapter pretty soon? :D ^.^


	3. A New World - The Religious Man's Enemy

Thank you to the people who gave reviews, I apologize for the story being difficult to follow, I was tired when I made this ^_^

Now here, I give you the next chapter of "Booker's Dream, Elizabeth's Nightmare". I hope you enjoy reading it! :)

(Elizabeth's point of view)

Where am I? It seems that I've landed in another Columbia! Wow, it looks much like the Columbia I just jumped from. But less ... religious!

But how did this happen? How did I suddenly fall into A totally different world, when only moments ago I was falling from the First Lady Airship?

And more importantly...How could Booker betray me like that?

(FOLLOWING WHAT HAPPENED WITH BOOKER)

Booker had lost sight of Elizabeth while falling. Was she alright? Had she died from the fall? Booker sighed, as he fell to what must be his untimely death. After slipping from the First Lady Airship's window less than a minute ago. Booker could still hear those words, the words that caused all of this.

**"Bring us the girl, and wipe away the debt."**

Booker started whispering to himself, he repeated the words "**Anna, i'm so sorry Anna." **And unexpectedly fell unconscious while falling.

Upon awakening, Booker realized something was wrong here. He looked around only to see that he was back in Columbia. But this wasn't the Columbia he was in an hour ago...this was the total opposite of the original Columbia. This was an anti-religious city, and he had somehow ended up in it.

As he got to his feet, he noticed Elizabeth dancing to a song he didn't recognize. Booker yelled "**Elizabeth! You're alive!**" only to see her burst into tears, and walk away...

TO BE CONTINUED...

Sorry that this chapter is short, I thought maybe a short chapter for effect wouldn't hurt. And I tried to leave the story on an annoying cliffhanger so you guys have to wait to see what happens! Any reviews are welcome, don't worry I won't be offended in any way. Please be truthful! :)


End file.
